


Rangshi Week 2020

by D7kyoshi



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Collection of one shots, F/F, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: This contains the first two prompts for Rangshi week. Kisses and Soft/Domestic. The rest will be individual and added to a series.KissesRangi distracts Kyoshi into taking a break from her stack of letters. Jinpa is unfortunate enough to catch them.Soft/DomesticKyoshi watches Rangi fail miserably in the kitchen while she tries to do something nice. More play on the "Rangi is a useless mess in the kitchen" head canon.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Kisses
> 
> YAY! Rangshi week has finally arrived! I went a little more risqué than usual on this first one, y’all. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Kyoshi sat hunched over a large table in the library, writing a response to an over eager diplomat that wished for the Avatar to meet his son. Every once in a blue moon, she would receive ridiculous letters asking for her to consider a courtship with the son of a royal within the Earth Kingdom. At first it was a nuisance, but now they made her laugh.

She finished her response and sealed the letter by stamping the crest of the Sei’naka clan firmly into green wax. It likely confused anyone that received her correspondence but it made it all the better. If they couldn’t accept that her relationship with Rangi was valid, then she would do everything she could to dangle it in front of their faces.

With perfect timing, a strong yet gentle hand grabbed her shoulder and she soon felt the warmth of lips next to her ear. “Are you done yet?”

Kyoshi smirked. “I’ve only been here for a few hours. Are you already that bored?”

Rangi’s arms draped over Kyoshi’s shoulders and her chin rested softly there too. “I just missed you, is all.” The Firebender sealed her words with a kiss on Kyoshi’s neck, making the woman’s heart skip.

She placed one of her hands on Rangi’s arms. “You could always help me finish these letters? I’d get done a lot quicker.”

“And then you would just move on to the next thing at hand. You never stop. And don’t act like I’m wrong.” Rangi moved away and Kyoshi almost asked her to come back but she soon found that Rangi was stepping over her in order to straddle her lap.

“Sometimes it’s better if I simply distract you into taking breaks.” Rangi closed the gap between their torsos and pressed her forehead against Kyoshi’s with a wicked grin and a gleam in her eyes.

Kyoshi blushed and was now grinning ear to ear. “I do like when you distract me.”

“Good. I like distracting you.” Rangi pressed her lips deep in Kyoshi’s, resting her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face.

Kyoshi melted into her Firebender, pushing back just as hard. Years of being with each other and this beautiful flame still managed to make her succumb completely to any amount of attention. Rangi’s lips still made her second guess the directions of the world. Her passion made Kyoshi see double.

Her arms wrapped around Rangi and pulled her in as close as she could get her. Kyoshi’s fingers gripped at the fabric that kept her separated from the soft porcelain skin she knew every detail about. Slowly, her right hand moved up Rangi’s muscular back and ran her fingers up the base of the Firebender’s scalp. Kyoshi closed her grip and gently pulled at the soft, black hair, causing a soft groan to emerge from Rangi’s lips.

That sound always sent her in a spiral. Kyoshi pulled back a little. “Are we sure about the Library?” she asked softly.

Rangi chuckled, continuing to kiss Kyoshi’s neck every few words. “It’s just another place to add to the list.”

That was all she needed to hear. Kyoshi started tugging at Rangi’s tunic as Rangi did the same with hers. They giggled like they were discovering each other for the first, amused by each other’s urgency.

“WHY?!” 

They both came to a halt, their eyes wide as they looked in the direction of the yell. Jinpa stood there, covering his eyes. “Why? Why am I the one that manages to catch you two in the most awkward moments?” 

He turned around to face away from them but kept talking. “I appreciate that you love each other and have a healthy life together but must you always show that in public spaces? I’ve seen too many things and don’t want to see anymore!”

It was true. Jinpa had a knack for walking in on them at the wrong time but it wasn’t ever going to stop the couple from enjoying their life together. Rangi stood up and started readjusting her tunic to look acceptable once more.

Kyoshi adjusted her clothes as well. “Sorry, Jinpa. It’s not as if we do it to you on purpose.”

“Well, you’re certainly not doing it on accident!” He turned back around to check if they were decent again. “Besides, I can handle the shock. But, imagine if Hei-Ran had walked in on you two, considering she just arrived a few minutes ago and is looking for both of you.”

The two lovers looked at each other with wide eyes and blushing faces. They had momentarily forgotten that Rangi’s mother was going to be visiting.


	2. Rangshi Week 2: Soft/Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangi wants to be sweet and learn how to make one of Kyoshi’s favorite foods, but she’s not necessarily the best in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2, Soft/Domestic.
> 
> (Insert shameless plug here about how if you haven’t read Rise of Rangi, this would be a great week to catch up! New chapter will be posted at the end of Rangshi week.)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“No, no. Not like that, dear. You’re going to make it too oily.” Auntie Mui snatched the large pile of lumpy dough from Rangi’s hands and kneaded in a little more flour before stretching it out thin. “You want it to stretch and not break, see?”

Kyoshi watched from the island in the middle of the kitchen, smirking as Rangi now shook her head in disbelief. All morning, the woman had been trying her hardest to learn how to make Kyoshi’s favorite dumplings but kept failing.

Her girlfriend was trying and that’s all that mattered in the end. Though, it made for a great opportunity to pick on the woman. “Did we find something else I’m better at?” Kyoshi teased.

Rangi turned around. She was a sight to see, covered in flour with little strands of her hair falling over her face. “Look, do you want me to learn how to make these or not?”

Kyoshi leaned forward and rested her elbows on the butcher block before her. “Please continue, I’ll be quiet.” She smiled as Rangi turned back around in a huff. Auntie Mui went back to instructing her again on making the perfect dough and filling.

The Earthbender looked down to see Fox, her spirit animal, laying at her feet. Little snores of contentment filled the air as their legs twitched in a running motion. The big ears moved in a few directions before a soft growl and whine came next. She smiled at how intense of a dream Fox was having.

She looked back up to see ripples of heated air around Rangi while Auntie Mui looked like she was about to lose it. And it was only a few more seconds before she did. “That’s it! Rangi, I’ll just have to try again on another day but today is not that day!” 

The woman began scrambling around the kitchen, collecting her items. “You are very smart and very talented but you are not meant to be in a kitchen! Kyoshi, you’re going to have to finish these up. My patience,” she glared at the both of them with her hand on the door, “is gone.”

And with those words, Auntie Mui stormed out. 

The two remaining women looked at each other. “Impressive. I thought only I could elicit that kind of reaction from her.” Kyoshi stated in amusement.

Rangi didn’t find it as funny. There was a small frown on her lips and tears building in her eyes. Kyoshi stood up and turned to walk around the island but Fox got startled and stood right underneath the woman’s feet. She tripped and stumbled but caught herself. “Curses.”

With the sweetest smile after a nearly destructive trip, Kyoshi walked up to Rangi and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay, Rangi.”

“I just want to know how to make one thing for you.” Rangi mumbled, her voice stifled from hiding her face in Kyoshi’s chest.

“You always cook when we are on missions. Your food at camp is always delicious.” Kyoshi gave her little flame a squeeze.

Rangi nuzzled closer. “That’s one thing, but what about when I want to spoil you? I can’t even figure out how to make dumplings.”

Kyoshi rested her chin on top of Rangi’s head. “You already spoil me so much. I really can’t ask for more.” Her lips planted a soft kiss on Rangi’s beautiful black hair. She could feel the Firebender finally beginning to relax in her arms. “Let’s try again. I’ll show you how to finish them. Come on. I’ll put you in horse stance if you don’t try again.”

Rangi snorted with laughter and pushed Kyoshi away. “You’re getting really gutsy, you know that?” She smiled up at Kyoshi, her bronze eyes deep with love. 

“It’s not my fault that I’m finally finding out what I’m better at! Earthbending, Waterbending, Airbending, dumpling making.” Kyoshi counted on her fingers while trying to hide the large grin forming on her face.

“Those first three don’t count! I’m not the Avatar, it’s physically impossible for me to do those things!” Rangi was blushing with embarrassment.

“I’m just picking on you!” She pulled Rangi back in again and hugged her tightly. “I love you, and I love that you are even making an effort to learn this just for me.”

Rangi looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows. “I love you too. I just want you to be happy and taken care of.”

“I am well taken care of and very happy, all thanks to you.” Kyoshi placed her hand on Rangi’s cheek before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.


End file.
